ג'ימנמה סילבסטר
thumb|300px|ימין|Uploaded by Vinayaraj V R, Working as Officer in Kerala Gramin Bank, Kannur ג'ימנמה סילבסטר (שם מדעי: Gymnema sylvestre) הוא צמח מטפס ממשפחת האסקלפיים ומקורו במרכז ובדרום הודו. הצמח שמש ברפואה ההודית כתרופה טבעית לסוכרת כאלפיים שנה James A. The Green Pharmacy. Emmaus, PA: Rodale Press, Inc., 1997| . מרכיבי הצמח החומר הפעיל בצמח מורכב מקבוצת מולקולות מסוג טריטרפן סאפונין הידועות כחומצות ג'ימנמיק. חומצה זו היא אנטי-סוכרתית ונוגדת דלקות http://pubs.acs.org/doi/abs/10.1021/jf60189a030 .. במחקר משנת 1967 בודדה חומצת A1 מעלי הצמח וזוהתה כמרכיב משמעותי ופעיל לוויסות סוכר Agric. Food Chem., 1973, 21 (5), pp 899–903|פטנט, עיקרי חומצות ג'ימנמיק כאנטי סוכרתיים . מחקרים מתקדמים משנת 1971 דנים בהשפעת החומצה על שינוי טעם הסוכר Agric. Food Chem., 1969, 17 (4), pp 704–708|מבנה חומצות ג'ימנמיק . סגולות רפואיות מחקרים בני ימינו מראים כי שימוש לטווח ארוך בעלי הצמח מפחיתים את רמות הסוכר בדם וכמו כן מנטרלים את הטעם המתוק בפה. החומר הפעיל האחראי לכך נמצא בחומצות הג'ימנמיק שפועל כמווסת וכתחליף לסוכר ממתיקים אלטרנטיבים . מחקר על עכברים משנת 2003 מתאר כי הצמח חוסם קולטני טעם מתוק http://jn.physiology.org/content/90/2/911 . חומצת הג'ימנמיק משמשת כרכיב פעיל במחקרים כימים רבים הבוחנים את אנטומית הטעם http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0031938497005325 ובמחקרים על סוכרת. החומצה זוהתה כמפחיתה רמות סוכר וחומצות אמינו במעיים http://www.tandfonline.com/doi/abs/10.1080/10286020008041372 . http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/11819725 מחקר שבוצע על עכברים משנת 2005, הראה כי תמיסה בריכוז של 00.125 (mg/ml) המופקת מעלי הצמח , גרמה לשינויים הפיכים ולגידול ברמות אינסולין וסידן בתאי בטא. ממצאים אלו מציעים כי מרכיבי התמיסה מסיעים במעבר האינסולין אל תוך התא. בסדרת מאמרים רפואיים משנת 1990 פורסם כי חומצת הג'ימנמיק מסיעת בבניית תאי בטא של הלבלב of Ethnopharmacology 1990;30; 295-300|מאמרים מדעים ועל כן כתרופה מסיעת לחולי סוכרת ב' http://www.endocrine-abstracts.org/ea/0010/ea0010dp1.htm . קישורים חיצוניים הערות שוליים ניתוח רפואי הויקיפדיה האנגלית בזמן שהוא עדיין נחקר, ואת ההשפעות של הצמח אינן לגמרי ידועות. Gymnema מפחית את הטעם של סוכר כשהוא נמצא בפה. מתמצית של העלים היו גליקוזידים מבודדים המכונים חומצות gymnemic, שמפגינים פעילות אנטי מתוקה. 6 השפעה זו נמשכת עד כ 2 שעות. חלקם מניחים שהצמח עשוי לחסום קולטני סוכר על הלשון. השפעה זו נצפתה בתאי עצב חולדה מבודדות. 7 המרכיבים הפעילים נחשבים למשפחה של תרכובות הקשורים לחומצת gymnemic: חומצות gymnemic מטוהרים נמצאות בשימוש נרחב כחומרים כימיים ניסיוניים בפיזיולוגיה של טעם 8 ויש גם השפעה אנטי סוכרתית במודלים של בעלי חיים, תחבורת מעיים 9 הפחתה של מלטוז בחולדות בשילוב עם acarbose, 10 ולהפחית את הספיגה של חומצה אולאית חופשיה בחולדות. 11 מבחינה הסטורית, העלים משמשים לטיפול בחוליי קיבה, עצירות, שימור מים, ומחלות כבד;. עריכה עם זאת, טענות אלו אינן נתמכות על ידי מחקרים מדעיים 12 תמצית מסיסה במים של ג sylvestre גרמה לעלייה הפיכה בסידן תוך תאי והפרשת אינסולין בעכבר והאדם β-תאים כאשר נעשה שימוש בריכוז (0.125 מ"ג / מ"ל) מבלי להתפשר על כדאיויות תא. זה במבחנת נתונים מצביע על כך שמיצויים מGymnema sylvestre עשויים להיות שימושיים כסוכנים טיפוליים לגירוי של הפרשת אינסולין אצל אנשים עם סוכרת מסוג 2. 13 העלייה ברמות האינסולין יכולה להיות בגלל ההתחדשות של התאים בלבלב. 14 ג sylvestre יכול גם לסייע במניעת גירוי הורמוני יותרת כליה מהכבד לייצר גלוקוז בעכברים, ובכך להפחית את רמות סוכר בדם. 15 ניסויים קליניים בחולי סוכרת בודו השתמשו 400 מ"ג ליום של שבריר מסיס במים חומציים של עלי Gymnema. עריכה Gymnema sylvestre יש GS4 פעיל הרכיב, מה שמעל את מספר התאים בטאו בלבלב. לפיכך, הייצור הפנימי של אינסולין (כמות האינסולין המיוצרת על ידי הגוף עצמו שלנו) הוא enhanced.However, ג sylvestre לא ניתן להשתמש במקום של אינסולין כדי לשלוט ברמת סוכר בדם או על ידי אנשים עם סוכרת סוג 1 או סוכרת מסוג 2. 16 While it is still being studied, and the effects of the herb are not entirely known. Gymnema reduces the taste of sugar when it is placed in the mouth. From extract of the leaves were isolated glycosides known as gymnemic acids, which exhibit anti-sweet activity.[6 This effect lasts up to about 2 hours. Some postulate that the herb may block sugar receptors on the tongue. This effect was observed in isolated rat neurons.7 The active ingredients are thought to be the family of compounds related to gymnemic acid: purified gymnemic acids are widely used as experimental reagents in taste physiology8 and have also an anti-diabetic effect in animal models,9 reduce intestinal transport of maltose in rats when combined with acarbose,10 and reduce absorption of free oleic acid in rats.11 Historically, the leaves were used for stomach ailments, constipation, water retention, and liver disease;needed however, these claims are not supported by scientific studies.12 A water-soluble extract of G. sylvestre caused reversible increases in intracellular calcium and insulin secretion in mouse and human β-cells when used at a concentration (0.125 mg/ml) without compromising cell viability. This in vitro data suggests that extracts derived from Gymnema sylvestre may be useful as therapeutic agents for the stimulation of insulin secretion in individuals with type 2 diabetes.13 The rise in insulin levels may be due to regeneration of the cells in the pancreas.14 G. sylvestre can also help prevent adrenal hormones from stimulating the liver to produce glucose in mice, thereby reducing blood sugar levels.15 Clinical trials with diabetics in India have used 400 mg per day of water-soluble acidic fraction of the Gymnema leaves.needed Gymnema Sylvestre has its active component GS4, which raises the number of beta cells in the pancreas. Thus, the internal production of insulin (the amount of insulin produced by our body itself) is enhanced.However, G. sylvestre cannot be used in place of insulin to control blood sugar by people with either type 1 or type 2 diabetes.16[[קטגוריה:הרדופיים] *